Talk:Muza
Please finish this article. 18:21, 13 March 2008 (UTC) : Can you create a map Pierlot 17:32, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :: I sure can, but not today. I have a meeting tonight. By the way: if you want to say something on a talk page, you use " : ". That's good, but there's one thing to remind: always use one " : " more than the former remart. So when you answered mine, you should have used just one. If you answer this one, just use three :'s. 17:35, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Sorry Pierlot 17:37, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :::: There is now an map Pierlot 11:20, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::::What's in a (street)name ? 13:19, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Hiring? I see you just fired your Chairman. Is there a possibility that I can become Chairman of Muza? George Matthews 11:13, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes Pierlot McCrooke Halle 11:15, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::That's great. I'll take up my responsibilities soon. George Matthews 11:17, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Sorry, forgot to sign my brother out. These last edits, that was me :) George Matthews 18:18, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Tss, I even told you twice! 05:54, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, I've heard that there are two kings right now.. 13:08, 8 May 2008 (UTC) keep it I like this village, it's a nice counterpart to Artista, and the arts are very important. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:35, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I propose some changes. I don't think there should be a simple theme that says "all things in this neighborhood are music related! or else!" Because in real life, this would never happen. Themes develop by them themselves and are not as severe as this. So either remove from history or improve (as well as other "THE THEME IS THIS" neighborhoods). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:40, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :I've chosen the theme due to most dutch neighborhoods having one. Unlike the dutch nieghborhoods, the theme is not randomly chosen, but it was chosen by TV Governement in the 1960's due to the many musicians here. The name Muza dates back to the 40's, and originally was a nick name. Around the time the theme was chosen it was made official. It was previously named Muza Pierlot McCrooke 17:57, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Agreed, I also added a sort of short history on the Music culture in Muza. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:00, February 4, 2012 (UTC) It can be official, but it should not be built with this in mind. It should be developed naturally by citizens, and then optionally made official by the TV Government. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:12, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :That was never my idea to make it with this in mind. It is mostly only a streetname theme Pierlot McCrooke 19:34, February 4, 2012 (UTC) The deconstruction of Muza While I assume Muza is already largley considered not really part of Lovia I think making it official is the way forwards. Muza is an artificial add on to Train Village, which other than Muza (and even Nicholasville could be called quite an uneeded expansion too in my opinion) is a well fleshed out town. It was never really expanded or adopted by anyone to a good extent. The pages of Train Village and Nicholasville don't even reference it. The neighbourhood will be phased out and for the purpose of continuity the population will be re dispersed amongst the Plains around Train Village. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:17, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Shouldn't you consult with others before removing it? Muza may not be well integrated but it is an official neighborhood. HORTON11: • 16:23, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Personally I feel that this is something where action needs to be done now, due to the fact that Train Village is in need of major attention and reform and as Governor I was elected to deal with such problems and people trust me to do so. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:27, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::But the removal of a settlement is a serious issue. You'll need to give it time and much consideration and opinion. HORTON11: • 16:31, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Muza isn't a settlement, it is an neighbourhood that has been abandoned by users. I have given the Train Village issue (both IC and OOC) much time and thought and one of the first and most key ways of dealing with it is to make Train Village like other settlements as in only expanding when the other settlements are full. This can also be considered IC as a way of dealing with recession by getting rid of expensive and unattended to housing to make way for proper developments to help the inhabitants of the area. This is one part of a larger plan. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:35, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :::@horton - Oh!!!! So all of a sudden your seeing the imperial power of a governor? No? Because according to you they should have this sort of power. And I'm sooooooo against this Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:52, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm not against this, and Kunarian should have the right to do this. But something of this magnitude must be discussed. HORTON11: • 17:02, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::But technically he doesn't So why does it matter? Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:14, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Really? I haven't looked through all the laws so I'm not too sure. HORTON11: • 17:21, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Okay, but don't you think the path of democracy and proportional representation in this would be a better case for things like this to either be passed or not? Or in your case allow it to happen even if 90% of people may disagree (just an example), but have some public outrage and hope he then reverts it which he wont...I like the first choice Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:28, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Thing is, 90% of the people don't disagree in this situation, in fact I think you'll find much more would agree with my position. Although I agree we must move towards democracy at the State level, this matter would end up the same under a responsible government. After all we need to maintain quality in the wiki and expansions of settlements must be done on the basis that the settlement has enough interest. I think Train Village deserves action, rather than indecision. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:05, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::nonono i was just saying on any given example there COULD be 90%. I think though a compromise whoudl be reached here, wherer maybe you reconstruct muza into a small artist's village in TV. Otherwise i'd support a tear down. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:52, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I plan to try and take some of the influences in Muza and put them elsewhere in Train Village. Then I plan to lower unemployment via my position in the Ministry of Defence and after that I plan to really upgrade Sylvania with the Sylvanian State Investment Deal I have planned. It's something I'd like you to be involved in Marcus, as it's a plan to really take Sylvania to new heights and will deal with the recession going on at the moment. It'll bring together all those major in finances in the nation along with all major investors and banks, it'll also involve starting up a Sylvanian Government Bond scheme and will give the Sylvanian government the money to invest in the State. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:21, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Sounds nice actually and would like to see it. What types of businesses would be started, or invested in? I bet that will all be planned out later. Also check the first chamber, to see Oos's proposal of state councils and laws. Marcus/Michael Villanova 03:06, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Wasn't this turned into an agricultural neighborhood like Newport? 77topaz (talk) 03:18, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Muza already no longer exists, except as a hamlet or something similar. I believe the wikicode map could best be removed to make the situation clearer. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:10, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :The idea of my actions was to make this clearer and I agree on your point although I might transfer some of the stuff on the wikicode map to the main Train Village area. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:16, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Good :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:20, March 27, 2013 (UTC)